When the Darkness Comes
by 7Shadowhunter
Summary: I thought I knew where I was. I thought I knew the planet beneath my feet. But it was much different then I had ever imagined. My life was bad enough...but this just sent me whirling out of my crazed—mundane ways...and then it all changed. **The rest of the Summary is inside!** JacexOC
1. Summary

Summary

I thought I knew where I was. I thought I knew the planet beneath my feet. But it was much different then I had ever imagined. My life was bad enough...but this just sent me whirling out of my crazed—mundane ways...and then it all changed. I didn't see birds and flowers. I saw Demons and Angels. I didn't see squares and circles, I saw runes. I discovered the truth behind the facade we call reality. Everyone thinks: "Oh, that won't happen to me."

I thought that too.

* * *

**_First Story post on . So scary!_**

**_Okay, so that was painful. I'm not great with summaries, don't hate. OMF. So, the chapters will probably be relatively short-I'm sorry D: Please Review, Rate, Follow-whatever you guys do here. _**


	2. Chapter 1: Pandemonium

**_I would also like to add, that this takes place BEFORE the first book/movie. That does not mean she wont be in the actual series-I just don't need Clace ruining my book just yet. _**

* * *

Ana's fingertips tapped against her thigh as she stared out the window. Brooklyn had never looked so dreary—but she wouldn't know. The ten year old huffed, her eyes down cast as she looked away from the window. Her mother, Marissa glanced at her from the rear view mirror and cleared her throat.

"So, Lacy," The woman began, her deep hazel eyes connecting with the girl's for a moment. Ana looked away, pouting her lips. "Are you excited?" She tried to pep the girl up.

"Why would I be?" Ana stated, her eyes dancing across the featured of Marissa, gauging her reaction before she looked out the window once more. An unhappy frown made it's way on her face.

"Don't frown." Marissa chided. "Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Ana made a disgusted face, the idea of boys still gross at her age. As the car rolled to a stop in front of an old apartment building.

Her _new_ home.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight before her as she made no move to get out. Marissa glanced at her once more. "It's a good place, Anabell." She said quietly. "I think you'll like them."

"You've said that, Mom." said Lacy, opening her door with a feeble shove. She looked down at the puddle she had just stepped in—her terrible luck once again rearing it's ugly head.

But that was the least of her problems.

~Five Years Later~

Ana sighed as she crumbled up the paper and tossed it like a small basketball—wrist flick and all—into the garbage can across her room. Her earphones blasted music as she tapped the eraser of her pencil against her notebook.

Why couldn't she focus?

_My opinion on Chasing The Butter... _She wrote neatly on the paper before stopping, the sound of her bedroom door opening causing her eyebrow to twitch.

This extra credit report was _not_ going to come out as planned. Her mother was peeking around the door and Ana glanced up to meet the eyes of her curious mother.

"Yes?" Ana inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"What are you doing in your room? It's beautiful outside—and it's Saturday."

"Yeah, yeah." Ana sighed, shaking her head and waving her mother off as she glanced back down at her paper. Pencil perched and ready to write.

—_Butterflies is..._ "But Anabell!" The teen stopped writing, the sudden shrill of her mother's voice causing the lead to break under the sudden pressure. "Why don't you go out and do something with your friends?"

"_Because._" Ana began, her eye twitching as she clutched her pencil. "I have an ess-"

"Oh good, so you'll be ready in an hour." Her mother shut the door quickly, not much caring about what her daughter had to do. Ana stared at the door and raised her hands before dropping them onto her bed swiftly. She fell back against her bed, groaning extremely loudly.

"Hasdfsdfk—."

"One hour!" Her mother reminded. Ana knew her mom wasn't joking and pushed a lock of messy—once straightened hair—from her forehead and slid off of her bed. She scampered across the cold wooden floors of her bedroom and to the jack and jill bathroom, where she paused on the fluffy red carpet placed in front of her sink and hastily reached for her straightener and brush, taming the messy hair.

About two hours later, Ana found herself slumped in a Starbucks booth, sipping a white chocolate macchiato and nibbling on a blueberry muffin. It was seven o'clock in the evening—and rather late for coffee to any _ordinary_ person. But Ana's love for caffeinated beverages was one out of the ordinary.

"-and he has gorgeous eyes-" Ana could care less about her mother's newest interest. She hadn't met the man, but she had heard enough about him to last a life time. She hid her phone beneath the table, reading a text message from her friend Valerie.

_Hey, lets go to the movies! It's on me! Xoxo Val. _

Glancing outside her eyes quickly zeroed in on a suspicious figure walking across the road. Weaving in between cars as if they didn't have any place to be. She squinted her eyes and leaned closer towards the window.

"Ana—Anabell are you listening to me?" Marissa grabbed her daughter's upper arm, jerking the teen out of her daze. Ana looked at her mom, her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, but that person-" She muttered, looking back over at the sidewalk furthest away from her. Nobody was there. "Wait. What?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes with her right fist as her left hand squeezed her coffee slightly. She could have _sworn _there was a person walking across the road.

"It's obviously your bed time, kiddo." Marissa teased, slurping up the last of her latte.

"_Actually,_" Ana laughed humorlessly. "Val wants me to meet her at the movies..." Marissa didn't like Valerie Wayne. The girl seriously reeked of trouble in any mother's eyes.

Her mother gave her a tight smile. "Alright. I'll drop you off at her house." Ana let out a reluctant sigh and typed in as quickly as she could with her thumbs:

_My mom's dropping me off at your house. _~A

_Great! Xoxo Val._

She stood as her mother did the same, stuffing the rest of her muffin down her mouth before she dusted her hands off and followed her parent out of the cafe.

"What are the rules?" Her mother asked as they got into the car.

"Rules?" Ana parroted. "Oh! Oh yeah, no where but the theater. I know Ma." She scoffed. She never understood why her mother was always so strict when she went out with friends. It's not like anything would happen to her.

When they arrived in front of the two story, relatively large house, Val could be seen in the window—awaiting her friends arrival.

"Okay, thanks Mom!" Ana said, hurriedly getting out of the car.

"I'll pick you up around ten...we have things to talk about." Marissa told her seriously, causing the teen to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh...kay?" She shut the door and then glanced back behind her. "Love you!" She called, rushing into the house—knowing that Valerie's parents were both at work at the time. She closed the door behind her, her own mother's car driving down the road. Valerie swiftly walked down the stairs but frowned when she saw her friend. Ana herself frowned, Valerie was wearing a tight little black dress.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Valerie shook her head.

"You're going to wear _that_ to the club?" _Funny, _Ana chuckled inwardly. _I was going to ask you the same question..._

"_C-Club?!" _Ana exclaimed. "You said we were going to the movies..." She trailed off.

"And at first we _were." _Valerie grabbed her friends wrist and dragged her up the stairs. "But then Austin invited us to a club and of course you need to get out more."

"I get out _enough._" Ana objected and her jaw fell open when her eyes found a tight little nude colored dress.

"Hardly." Valerie scoffed quietly, tossing some blonde hair over her shoulder.. "And here you go," Ana was handed the nude colored dress and she clutched it tightly.

"Change! Hurry!" Valerie persisted and Ana did as told and changed right then and there.

"Stop squirming!" Valerie smacked Anabell's shoulder lightly before zipping the dress up all the way.

"This dress is too tight. It feel like a second skin." Ana whined, moving her hips to test out the material.

"It's because your waist is tiny and your hips and boobs pick up the slack."

"My waist isn't tiny," Ana pouted, smoothing out her stomach and pulling her straight hair over her shoulder. She felt dirty and terribly exposed.

"Stop fretting, damn it." Valerie commanded as she popped her bubble gum and searched through her closet with her free hand (Seeing as her other arm was cradling a pair of nude heels.). She found the appropriate black pumps and tossed Anabell her own set of heels.

"I feel like it doesn't go with my skin tone. The dress it literally lighter than my skin." Anabell informed her companion. Valerie couldn't care less as she stared down at her iPhone.

"Time to go, taxi's here."

After Valerie and Ana successfully entered the club with Austin, Debbie and Matt tailing them, Ana realized she really was the odd one out. As her friends bombarded the dance floor, she went to the bar, getting a non-alcoholic beverage.

Was it non-alcoholic? If so, why did she feel a buzz, and why was she so comfortable with dancing with random guys four or five years older than herself. Or maybe it was just one guy.

He was tall, around 6'1' with black spiked hair and gorgeous green eyes. But something was off—and had she been sober, she would have known he was bad news.

"You wanna go somewhere private?" He asked loudly over the sound of the music. She just shook her head, indicating she couldn't hear him. He grabbed her arm—with strength that made her jolt out of her buzz for a moment to give him an appalled look as he dragged her towards the hallway.

But as soon as they rounded the corner, it was chaotic as the guy grabbed her around the neck, his arm around her neck.

"H-Hey!" She shouted. "What are you—STOP!" She shrieked as he opened the door to a janitor's closet. She kicked her feet, arched her back, and scratched at his face, but he still dragged her into the room.

Jace had visited Pandemonium due to the Demon censor and the high alert it was giving off. He glanced around, unnoticed by the mundanes. And that's when he sensed something was off. Even if the pretty blond girl in the tight little dress hadn't began to frantically look around, he would have known.

His eyes searched the ground for any blood or unconscious mundanes. But all he found was a nude colored shoe.

Ana cowered against the wall, her shoeless foot making an odd sound as she landed on top of it. As she screamed loudly, the angered male breathed out of his nose before suddenly exploding.

"SHUT UP!" He had shouted, his face near hers in seconds. His eyes had gone from green to red, no pupils or anything. His teeth were no longer perfect and white, but yellow and pointed in all directions. His hands were now claws, long and pointed white nails curved—a clear liquid dripping from the tips. His tongue had even become forked. She was silent for a long while as he heaved, frustrated as he stared at her. Suddenly she screamed, it was high pitched and made her throat ache.

He jolted away from her, covering his ears until she stopped. He straightened his back, his full height now evident. He was taller than 6'1'.

Jace picked up the shoe, turning it between his hands. Isabell and Alec stood behind him, looking around.

That's when they heard it. "STOP!" It was a woman's voice, and Jace knew immediately it had to have been the girl the blonde was looking for. He looked behind him at his companions, who nodded.

He led the way, his pace one slightly faster than a casual walk. He pushed his way through the mundanes—as to the naked eye they were seemingly just tripping out of the way—forming a path to the hallway near the bathrooms.

Ana's head jerked to the side as she felt the demon swipe her across the cheek. Suddenly her cheek began to burn and she put her hand to it. Her mouth forming a surprised 'o'. Her eyes watered as her face burned unnaturally.

"Are you honestly going to cry, little girl?" It asked incredulously. The smooth and seductive voice of the boy had turned into a low, terrifying hiss. "Or should I say," It lowered it's head lightly, thin lips upturned into a smile. "Anabell Sykes."

"How do you know me?" Ana asked, her eyes wide in horror.

It's head twitched to the side, the facial structure shuddering beneath the milky skin. The pigment suddenly took on a green appearance as his jaw went slack, larger teeth taking the place of the small sharp ones. A snout formed out of the once human nose and saliva dripped from it's mouth as hits back arched.

The bones of the spine broke through the skin as it snapped at her. She shrieked and backed away, unaware that the creature was taunting her.

"It took you long enough..." It suddenly said, it's voice breaking off, allowing it to cackle maliciously at the end of the sentence. Ana was confused, was the monster ADHD, or something?

"What..." She trailed off.

"You've brought this upon yourself, demon." Someone had hissed from behind the creature. Ana sat up slightly as the demon turned to the side.

"It's a pity you're so late. But I suppose you'll be able to witness the best part," It scampered beside Ana and in a flash, had grabbed her face in his hands and squeezed her cheeks. Fear over took her being and she was far past the stage of running. She was frozen with fear, and tears dripped down her cheeks. The demon looked back at Jace as it's right hand found her throat, squeezing lightly. "When she screams!" The nails had barely pierced where her jugular was when a golden whip wrapped around his wrist, pulling the claws from her throat.

Ana was dropped, and she fell against a shelf, causing a few paint cans to fall off of the top. The color purple was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I feel like that was an ****_okay_**** chapter. Review, Fav, and Follow-er-whatever you guys do here. **


End file.
